You & Me
by dance1470
Summary: Edward left, alone Bella is hurting, but when others are around she acts happy. When will everything be better?
1. Chapter 1

**So I always start stories and I would like to finally finish one so I might need some help along the way! **

**If you have one of these Edward left and Bella is changed type of stories, I would like to know because they are my favorite kinds of stories.**

**And finally as of right now I do not own Twillight, and I most likely never will so..... :'(**

Chapter One

As I stared out the window at the rain I was able to see my reflection. As the rain runs down the window I see my emotions splayed out in front of me. My own reflection looks like I'm crying. No matter how long it has been, every time I think about _him _my already dead heart fell further and further into depression.

I heard my roommates start moving around downstairs signaling the fact that it was time for me to get ready.

"Bella School is going to start soon. You might want to hurry up or you'll be late." Danielle called from downstairs. Well it will probably take me about two minutes to get ready so I might as well get ready now.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a medium green tunic-type shirt with a simple black satin headband with a bow on it. I slipped on a pair of silver ballet flats and headed out my door. On the way out I grabbed my silver purse and my keys.

"Hey bell it's good to see you up already, I thought you were still sleeping when I called up there." I laughed at Dani, it's our inside joke because everyone else at school complains about not getting enough sleep, when we don't even need it.

"Come on girl it's time to go," Charlie yelled as she threw the door open. Dani and I laughed as we ran after her out the door. We were in stitches as we caught up with Charlie and we walked arm in arm to our first class.

It may be a little strange that there are four high school sophomores that have their own very upscale apartment, but were all pretending that we have rich parents, when in reality with our 'abilities' it is very easy to keep our bank accounts full.

Right as the five minute bell rang we made it to our lockers. "Hey so what are we going to do this weekend, you know the boys called and wanted to hang out. We really haven't seen them in forever," Dani was saying Charlie and I both agreed but the bell rang before any final decisions could be made. We all said our goodbyes as we ran toward our first period classes.

I got to my first class, health right as the bell rang. The teacher gave me a mean glare but I knew she wouldn't dare say anything because no teachers ever did. I just sauntered over to my seat while the class quieted down. "Class today we are starting our new unit, sex ed." Mrs. Doyle announced. Great just what I need to learn again how to put on a condom, and what different forms of birth control there are.

Randomly a folded up piece of paper landed on my desk, as I opened it I looked over to one of my human friends Meaghan.

_Hey bells are you going to Club Sky?_

I was never really into dances as a human but now, I love going to them they are so much fun. Obviously you know I love them!

_I know I just wanted to check_

"Bella," I looked up, "what is the answer to the question I just asked?" Oops I haven't been paying attention at all. Shit, what was the last thing she said? Ummm, "AIDS stands for auto immune deficiency syndrome." Mrs. Doyle gave me a questioning look but thankfully she just dropped it.

"That's all for today class you can leave ten minutes early." We all gathered our stuff and I headed out the door with Meaghan. "Seriously girl this weekend is going to be amazing! Not only do we have club sky Friday night but we also get to chill all weekend because Joey is throwing a party on Saturday and we get to chill all night on Sunday at your house!" I laughed at Meghan's excitement.

"And did you hear Bells, there's a new family that is coming they will have their first day Thursday, that's tomorrow! I guess there are five of them, and they are all pretty different if you know what I mean." We both laughed as Meg winked at me. She would know everything about the new people before they even got here.

The bell rang, and I waved to Meaghan as I left for my next couple of classes. By lunch I was just in need for some entertainment. I was formulating a plan in my head while I made me way over to our table. At lunch I usually just sit with Charlie, Danielle, and Meaghan she is our only human friend, but she does have other friends beside us.

The rest of the day flew by without any problems, and my roommates and I met up on the campus' park area and the three of us walked back to our apartment.

Maybe I should explain a little about our apartment. We live in the penthouse because none of the other rooms were good enough for us; one entire wall of our house was a huge window. All of our furniture is either white or crème, with dark wood accents all over. Also each room had a specific accent color shown in pillows, candles, and other little accents.

"You know were going to have to train tonight, we really haven't in awhile and we don't want to risk getting rusty." Of course Charlie would want to train she is such a tomboy.

"Hey B. before we go we need to tell you something," Dani and Charlie looked at each other really quickly, "the new family that's going to be here tomorrow, they are not human, and you have met them before too."

**So????? What did you think? please review and tell me what you think? Soon you all are going to meet the missing roommate, and the boys that i mentioned, and also the Cullens too!!! **

**And If you have any ideas of how they should meet or what their reactions should be, or anything else I am opem to any other ideas. Also I am thinking about what is going to happen at Club sky too and the party so once again any ideas are totally welcome. **

**Also I really want to find a villian for this story so tell me who you think it should be? Maybe it can be the other roommate, or a random nomad, or I really don't know so tell me youe ideas.**

**Yeah I am really just spewing rendom words so yeah I love ya'll. ~Kendall**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy so in this chapter you will get a little taste of what all the girls powers are, and you will meet the final roommate! Also you're going to meet the villan of the story! **

**Just so you know later in the story, italics is Danielle, underlined is Charlie, and bolded is Bella. You'll know what I mean when you get there.**

**I'm going to stop now and just let you read, I'll just remind you that I do not own Twilight and I never will.**

"What are you talking about guys? Is it one of the nomad groups or what?" Who on earth do I know that would be living in our town now? Especially a group of vampires that large. Wait, it wouldn't be…

"Bella it's the Cullens. They are all coming, including Edward. If you want we can move to a different area or we can say we have a family emergency and have to leave for awhile. What do you think?" Charlie asked me.

Shit…shit…shit…shit…SHIT! Of all people it had to be _them_. I can't believe it, it's been 100 years I have a new family now and I don't need the Cullens anymore. Not only do I have to deal with just seeing them but also I am going to have to deal with their excuses of why they left. But I know that running will just make it worse, I have to face my fears to make me stronger.

"Guys I really don't want to move, I think we should just stay here. Anyway I have you two girlies to help me out." I smiled at my two best friends. "Come on if were going to go train we have to leave soon." Danielle grabbed the keys and we all got in our silver Mercedes Benz F700. I really love this car, it's better than any other car I've ever had. And it beats that stupid shiny Volvo any day.

Dani drove us all the way to our clearing that we use for practice. We all unbuckled and headed down the fifteen mile path toward our clearing, we saw a lone figure standing there.

"Ummm who is that I don't think anyone would hike this far out?" I just looked over at Charlie and shrugged. As we got closer we were able to see the person more clearly. "Wait is that…AHHHHHH TESS!!!!!" I screamed and launched myself at her. We were all laughing and hugging together. "Tess how are you? We haven't seen you in so long, and we have been missing our roomie." We all sat on the ground in a circle while Tess told us about her travels and all the vampires she met along the way. "Wait, why don't I just show you everything?" Tess closed her eyes for a minute while the field around us evaporated and changed into an Amazon forest. She continued along with her story while showing us images of all the people she met.

"Tess that sounds like so much fun I wish I was an ambassador for the Volturi. But then I remember that I am too!" I laughed at Dani's behavior because we all are ambassadors for the Volturi, we just don't have to live with them in order to keep our jobs.

"Dani you know that they will probably send you next time so don't even worry about it. Anyway we need to start training soon if were ever going to get back on time." I said as I stoop up. Dani and Charlie followed me but Tess started walking the other way. "Guys I'm too tired to train, I'll just go back to the house for now." We all called out goodbyes after her retreating form.

_Mind link is on guys_

Yeahhhh boyyy lets get this started

**So what power are you going to use today???**

_I'll be using earth today; it's my favorite one you know._

Yeah we all know you just say it every second of the day. I on the other hand will be using wind today.

**Cool so I guess I'll use water because I know nature is Tess' favorite, and water is mine.**

We began our very intense training session and by the end we were all panting. We just walked back to the car and went home.

As soon as we got home we all just separated into our different rooms. I entered my room and went over to my white baby grand piano. As I sat down I ran my fingers over the smooth white keys. I began to play a lullaby that I wrote just a few weeks ago, for Aro's newest guard member. One of my 'responsibilities' is to write a new song for each member of the Volturi. Whenever I visit them I play all of their individual songs if they ask for it.

Just as I finished I felt that there was something wrong. I ran downstairs at vampire speed just as the doorbell rang. I gave Tess a 'please be careful' look before she opened the door. "Jahine I didn't expect to see you this soon, what are you doing here? Is your coven here too?" So I'm guessing this one of the vampires that she met during her mission.

"Why hello Tess you see my coven ended up getting in trouble with the Volturi anyway, they said you were right now my mate is dead and soon you will be too, not today but I'll come back with an army and we will set a time and place. See you all soon." Suddenly Jahine left and we were left worried about our future.

"Damn, well school is going to start soon I you know that because I just got back I have to go. Lets get ready were going to have to figure this out later." I nodded and got ready extra quickly. I threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a tan men's dress shirt. I took a big brown belt around my waist to cinch it, and added a pair of brown cowboy boots. After brushing through my hair really quickly and met up with my family down stairs.

"Alright lets go, but everyone be on your guard, and keep you eyes and ears open. I doubt that Jahine will try to make a move anytime soon, but just incase." I nodded at Dani, and we all headed out the door and linked arms.

As we got closer to campus we noticed that there was a huge group of people gathering around staring at a car that just pulled into the parking lot. Oh shit, please tell me that they are not here already. Just as I looked over to the car, the five people that I really didn't want to see right now, stepped out of the shiny black Lamborghini Murcielago. Just what I need right now let's add some more complications to my life but this time in the form of the Cullens.

**Ahhhhhhh so what do you think was it good??? Tell me, what should the reaction be when they meet for the first time? And I have another idea for another story but I think I should finish this one before I start a new one. **

**I promised myself that I would ramble less in this chapter so just review and bye. ~Kendall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy another chapter is up! I am really proud that so far I've been able to update every day and that is my gaol with this story until this story is done. **

**In this chapter you get to see a little more of the girls powers, also there is going to be a little more mystery about Meaghan and how a human is able to hang out with a coven of vampires, and she knows that they are vampires. Also THE CULLENS ARE HERE!!!!!! But you will have to wait till the next chapter to see how they meet.**

**once again I do not own Twillight so..... on to the story.**

Great I really want to deal with the Cullens right now. Whatever I just hope none of them are in any of my classes. That way I won't have to deal with them until lunch. Then at least I'll have my family with me.

"Bye guys I think I'll head to class early for a change, maybe it will give my teacher a heart attack," I laughed with my family, as I headed for health.

"Bella! Wait up!" I turned around to see Meaghan Sprinting down the hall towards me. By the time she reached me I was almost peeing myself laughing. "You (laughter) look (laughter) like (laughter) an idiot (more laughter)"

Meghan gave me her famous pout which just made me laugh harder, while tried to spit out an apology. After she forgave me we just talked about club sky, and the party and everything going on in our lives.

"Meaghan I probably should tell you this before it's already too late. The new family, it's the Cullens and they will probably try to talk to me at lunch today so be prepared. I just wanted you to know. But on the bright side, Tess is back, and she will be here today so you'll see her at lunch too." I said to Meaghan as we sat in our seats. Somewhere in the background I heard a 'nice to see you here so early Bella' from the teacher but I just ignored her.

"Oh god Bella, this must be horrible for you. The entire coven is coming here too? I wish I knew earlier, but no need to worry about anything you know that we'll always be there for you so there's nothing to worry about. We got your back." I smiled at Meghan as the bell rang, and our Mrs. Doyle called out for the class's attention.

The rest of health went by quickly without anything interesting happening, except for the face that our teacher made us say penis and vagina out loud as a class. It was really funny when during one our principal was outside the door. I think the entire class blushed except for me of course.

After class I said goodbye to Meaghan and headed to my next class. After Chemistry, Math, and Choir it was finally time for lunch. I sent a message through my mind to my sisters, and Meaghan. _Hey make sure to get to get to lunch quickly we want to get there before the Cullens do. _

Thirty seconds later when I entered the lunchroom sure enough I saw everyone sitting at our usual table, and no Cullens in sight. We all got our food props, except for Meaghan who actually needs food, and sat down at our table.

Now most of our class had made its way into the lunchroom and we had settled into comfortable conversation. Well the rest of my table was in conversation, I was still too nervous to say anything. All I could do is stare at the door waiting for the inevitable.

As if on cue the double doors were flung open revealing the last people on earth that I wanted to see.

They were just as I remembered, and at that moment I wanted to be with them again. Alice was talking animatedly to Rosalie about fashion probably. Rose was obviously looking as beautiful as ever, she was practically floating down the isle. I remembered my sisters, even if Rose was never really one, and I just wished I could be there too. I looked at the next Cullen Emmett; he was the same as ever, talking to Jasper from what I could over hear he was trying to get Jasper to fight him after school. I inwardly smiled at him he never changes. Jasper on the other hand looked overwhelmed at trying to control everyone's emotions while trying to pay attention to Emmett. Then I saw the person I used to live for, Edward. Still gorgeous, he still had his perfectly tousled bronze hair, he was trying to distract Emmett and save Jasper at the same time. I was brought out of my day dreaming by the sound of Edward's laughter. Easily the best sound that I have ever heard.

Wait, what am I doing? Remember I am only here to face my fears and get over Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I turned back around to my table, and got involved in their conversation.

"Bella, they are looking at you, so don't turn around." Charlie said. I knew that I was going to have to deal with them sometime so I decided to face my fears now and take a look at the people that had ruined my life all those years ago.

As soon as I turned around my eyes locked on a pair of golden orbs all the way across the lunchroom. "Edward…" I breathed. All his reactions were so easy to read, shock confusion, and several questions were running through his mind. I slowly look over the other four pairs of eyes. They all held the same emotions.

I had to look away. Thankfully the period was almost over; my table threw away our garbage, and walked outside where it was overcast. "Hey guys I'm getting a vision," Tess blanked out, and Dani Charlie and I tapped into her mind, "tomorrow is going to be sunny, but we can still go to school if we want to. The Cullens won't be here at least." It's one of our powers to be able to not sparkle in the sun.

"I say that we still go to school, because you know if we don't go to school then we wont be allowed to go to club sky either and there is no way in hell that I'm going to miss that, I've been looking foreword to it since forever.

"Let's just hope that the Cullens won't find a way into club sky, or find a way into club sky, or a way to go to school either. Well maybe they should, then they can see you let loose and go crazy, and honestly you act a little uh slutty there honestly, if you don't mind me saying so." I laughed at Dani, because it's true I tend to get really into dancing with different guys when I go to club sky. Now I am really hoping that the Cullens find a way to get to club sky tomorrow. Even though I am secretly hoping that it will make Edward jealous.

"Wait, guys I have an idea, why don't we make it possible for them to go to school tomorrow?" I asked.

**So what do you think??? I would really like some more people to review so REVIEW!!! And I was wondering if you thought that the chapters were too short. I can make them longer but that would mean that I would only update half as often. As of right now I type up about two pages in Word then I'll post it. **

**That's all for today love you all! ~Kendall**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeahhhh boyyyy and another chapter goes up!!!!!! I am pumped because I didn't know if I would get one up cause I have a ton of homework tonight but I decided to skip that for now and put another chapter up.**

**So in this chapter Edward and Bella talk and more about Meaghan and the girls' powers come out. Yayyyyy!**

**Anyway I do not own Twilight never have..... :( oh well I'll get over it sometime.**

"What are you talking about Bella? How are we going to make them go to school if it's going to be sunny? You know at least I won't use my powers on them and I honestly didn't think that you would want to." Dani gave me a confused look. I laughed and gave her a look that said 'I have an idea'. "After school today I'll tell you my plan, but we have class right now. Don't forget watch out for the Cullens."

I really had to run to get to my next class but I made it in time, pulling open the door at the exact moment the bell rang. I shot an apologetic look to my teacher, as I hurried to me seat. I really actually like this class out of all my classes this has to be my favorite. Honors literature is the one class where I can really express myself.

And lucky for me right now we were in the middle of writing an essay and we got to choose the topic ourselves. Well not to brag or anything but I know that my paper is the best out of the whole class. My essay is how a woman's responsibility is first to her children, then to herself and lastly to her husband.

When the period was over my paper was already finished I just needed to type it up, while the rest of the class was still organizing their thoughts.

Finally the last class of the day, Italian. I thought that it would be good to take the language because with me working for the Volturi I thought that I could pick up some Italian grammar, but so far I haven't learned anything. And my teacher won't stop calling on me, and asking me questions.

I was one of the first students in the room, and greeted my teacher in Italian properly. After about half the class was already in the room, and I was talking to Matt about club sky tomorrow and the party this weekend, when a new member of our class walked through the door. Well as long as he is now in this class I might as well start with my 'make Edward Cullen jealous' plan.

Just then my Profe called the class to attention. "Classe this is our new member to the class Edward Cullen. Now you can sit in the open seat over there." Thankfully she pointed to the empty seat all the way across the room instead of the one right next to me.

"Now classe today we will be starting a new project in groups of three you will be writing a story with the twenty words that I will put up on the board. And before you ask I will be choosing your groups not you." Oh great wanna bet right now that I'm going to be stuck in the sucky group?

I wasn't paying attention to her until she called out my name, I was in a group with Matt which was good, and...SHIT...Edward too. How did I know that I was going to be stuck in a group with him? Oh well this might turn out to be very fun.

I waved Edward over because Matt and I sit next to each other and there is no way that I am going to walk over there. "So I guess I'll write if you two come up with the story, okay?"

All throughout the class I was flirting like mad with Matt and I laughed every time I saw Edward tense up. Right now I was in the middle of laughing at one of Matt's really dumb jokes, when Edward stood up suddenly.

"Is there something wring Edward?" I asked knowing fully what was wrong.

"No, I just need to go get a drink. I'll be back in a minute." And with that he left. I quickly finished our paper, while he was gone and by the time he got back I was back to flirting with Matt.

After the bell rang I made Matt turn in our paper, and I was almost out of the room when Edward caught me at the door.

"What do you want Cullen? I don't have time right now to talk." I continued walking at a pretty fast pace down the hall, with Edward following me. "Please Bella I just want to talk. Will you come over tonight to talk to my family? I know Carlisle and Esme will want to see you." Damn he knows my weak spot for my second set of parents. I just nodded at him as I walked into the sunny plaza.

I turned my head just slightly to see Edward trapped to the shadows while I was standing in the sun not sparkling. I gave him a smirk as I met up with my family and Meaghan.

Not a second after we were safe under an overhanging that would lead us all the way to our apartment, I heard thunder crack behind us, and the rain started pouring. I smiled at my family, those storm clouds I wanted finally started to pour. I can imagine Alice right now looking like a drowned kitten.

"Hey fam, so I kinda told Edward that we would go meet his family tonight, well I said that I would but you know that I can't go by myself or I'll have a mental breakdown so you are all coming with me." They all laughed at me but agreed that they would go with me.

"There is only one thing that we have to do before we are going to go see them." I led my family and Meaghan up the stairs and toward what used to be my secret room. "Meaghan, you have been with us through a lot and I have spent this past week making this perfect. It's time for you to join the family, next time were in Volterra I will ask permission to turn you." I opened up the door to reveal the most perfect room for Meaghan.

All I could hear was Meaghan squealing and hugging her three new sisters. "Now time to go to the Cullens!" I sighed at Charlie's excitement and grabbed all my stuff and we headed out the door.

"Were off to see the Cullens, the horrible Cullens of Forks." Tess was singing as she skipped down the street. And all I could think was, god she is the dumbest vampire I've ever met.

"Were not even in Forks Tess, you know that were in London now." Tess just giggled when I told her that, "I know I just like that movie a lot." I sighed.

"Okay so let's talk strategy. What do we want to tell them and what should we keep a secret? I mean personally I think we should only tell them that we have one power each, instead of the hundreds that we actually have. Also I don't think we should tell them that we are planning to turn Meaghan soon, because I think that will just freak them out. And we don't even have permission yet from Aro." Good old Charlie always up for a battle strategy. Honestly she is so much like Jasper.

"I agree with what were going to say and what were not going to say. I'll say I have the power over water, Charlie you're using air, Tess you will have control over nature, and Danielle you will use earth. I think that it's best that I give you all your favorite because I know that you will want to show off in front of the Cullens. Is everyone okay with that?"

Everyone agreed just as the Cullens typical white mansion came into view. We climbed the steps together. "Ready?" My family nodded. I took a deep breath as I knocked three times on the door.

**How was it?!?!?!?!?! I just had to end it there with that little cliffey but oh well you'll just have to get used to it. Please review more I just like to know that people are reading my story, and thats the only way that I know people are reading it. **

**I promise in the next chapter the Cullens are offically going to meet Bella's family. I think the rest of the story will continue on in Bella's point of view unless I really want to write something from someone else's point of view. But so far I don't see that happening. I tried to make this chapter longer I don't know of you can tell at all. **

**Anyway love you always ~Kendall**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry but this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones. But I do explain Bella and the girls background, and the situation about thier powers. I also explain about Meaghan and why she is with them. **

**But other than that I am really tired and I need to shower so I am rushing this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight, yeah that's all.**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The door creaked open inch by in at an infuriating pace, until I was able to see Carlisle's somewhat shocked face staring at me. He quickly regained his composure, "Hello Bella and everyone else. Will you please come inside?"

We trailed after him into the familiar layout of the Cullen house. We all took seats in the living room, on one of the plush white couches. Then Carlisle called in the rest of the family, although I know that they knew we were here they just waited till Carlisle called for them.

All the Cullen children came in and took their respective seats, Emmett and Rosalie on the loveseat, Alice and Jasper and Edward on the other white couch, and Esme sat in a chair matching her husband's. Once they were all seated an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Which Carlisle quickly broke.

"So Bella, will you introduce us to your family?" He asked. "Sure, these are my sisters, Tess with the long blond hair, Danielle with the mid-length black hair, Charlie with the mid-length blonde hair, and finally Meaghan with the mid-length auburn hair." I pointed to everyone respectively as I mentioned them. I knew that I wasn't really answering the question that Carlisle was asking. He wanted to know what their powers were, but I'm going to make him ask it out loud.

"Well, do any of you have any powers?" He finally asked. This time I let Charlie answer them. "Well I have the power over air, Danielle has the power over has the power over earth, Tess has the power over nature and Bella has the power over water. Obviously Meaghan doesn't have a power because she is not a vampire."

The Cullens were all shocked that every member of our family had a power, but little do they know that we all have more than one power, because of my ability to pick up any power and give it to anyone I choose to give it to, we all have hundreds of powers.

"That brings me to a question, why are you living with a human? How can you stand it?" Jasper asked this time. I sighed in my mind they will most likely not understand the complexity of the situation but I'll try to explain it to them. "Well, you know how the Volturi have some humans that work for them? That's what Meaghan does, she wanted to work for the Volturi and they sent her to stay with us for some reason. So now she is one of the family." I totally lied about the fact that we don't work for the Volturi, but I don't think that I should tell them that now.

They all nodded but I could still tell that they were confused. "Bella, what have you been doing for the past 100 years?" Alice asked me. Finally I was waiting for this question, I knew that they would ask it. I just hate having to go all the way into my flash backs and everything.

"Well the day after you all left Victoria came for me. She saw you all leave and decided that I wasn't worth the trouble of killing anymore. But instead to make me suffer she was going to change me and make me live forever without anyone. Before she bit me though I guess she couldn't resist. She broke both of my legs in several different places, both of my arms too. My skull had several fractures in it also, but somehow I made it through the three days. Once I woke up I didn't know where to go so I went to Volterra. I stayed there for a little while only about five years, until I met Danielle, Tess and Charlie. They were all three different vampires that had no where to go so they went to learn about our species from the Volturi. We all became very close and decided later in the year that we would leave and make our own coven. Aro loved the idea and let us go with out any issue. At that time none of our powers had come through, until one day we were funning in the forest and I wanted to throw water on Charlie. When I moved it with my mind we all discovered our powers. And now we just go to high school and travel a lot." I finally finished.

That was the most boring rendition of our story that I have ever told. But I couldn't mention that we are the secret police for the Volturi and we all have killed hundreds of vampires and I have gained their powers and given them to my sisters. Maybe one day when I don't hate them anymore.

The Cullens didn't seem like they had any more questions at this moment, and I was about to get up and leave when I heard a voice from the corner of the room, "Bella can I please talk to you alone." I looked into Edwards pleading eyes the decision all too easy, "no. Goodbye Cullens." With that we left.

We started running back to our house Meaghan on my back. Once we were out of hearing range we talked about what had happened. We agreed that it wasn't as horrible as we thought it was going to be. But I knew that at school tomorrow the Cullen children would probably want to talk to us again.

Right now I was just glad to be out of their house and back into mine. I don't care about the Cullens anymore and I am just looking foreword to tomorrow.

**So do you like Bella's past and everything? I know it's a little rushed and short too. I just wanted to let you know you can review anonoumously (that is totally not spelled right) so I would like it if more people would review!**

**I'm too tired to say anything else so love you all ~Kendall**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I know I said that I would put up a new chapter every day it's just that I am so busy right now in school and everything. So here is another chapter its just a lot shorter than usual cuz it's ten at night. I think I should let you all know right now that I most likely will not be putting up any new chapters until Monday, because I have my dance recutal this weekend, and I have a major paper that I have to write too, so I'm sorry.**

**I'll just let you read now. I do not Own Twilight.**

After we got home I went straight to my room. At least tomorrow is Friday and we get to hang with the guys at club sky. Saturday we have to fly to Volterra and miss the party, but we will be in Volterra until Sunday evening. But it's all worth it knowing that Meaghan will be a part of the family forever.

Before I knew it, it was already six and I had to get ready for school. Today I just wore a strapless white summer dress with a blue stitched design, and some black leggings. My makeup took about a minute to do and I was downstairs.

I met with my vampire sisters outside as it took Meaghan a little longer because she is human. I joined hands with Charlie, Danielle, and Tess as we focused on clouds. When we are touching it makes any of our powers stronger or happen faster and right now we were trying to make some storm clouds appear so the Cullens can go to school too.

Soon enough we saw the dark clouds start to roll over our house, blocking out the sun. "Good job girls, I never get tired of that. I mean who doesn't love to control the weather?" Danielle said. Now all we had to do was wait for Meaghan, and two minutes later she came running out apologizing for being so late.

We had to walk quicker than usual to get to school on time, but hey we were adjusting to living with a human.

All my morning classes flew by until lunch. We were all sitting at our usual table when the lunchroom went mysteriously quiet. We looked around to find the reason as to what could possibly make a bunch of teenagers be quiet and we found it about two feet from our table.

It was the Cullens. "Hey, so we were wondering if we could sit with you guys?" Alice asked us. Well there was no real reason for us to say no so, we just nodded and the Cullens sat down. There was Tess, Dani, Charlie, Alice, and Jasper in that order on one side, and on the other side of the table it was Meaghan, me, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Everyone calmed into quiet chatter. Alice was talking to Danielle and Tess about the newest fashions in Milan, and Tess and Dani were bragging that they were going there this weekend. Charlie and Rose were talking about cars and the latest models with Jasper. And I was talking to Meaghan about random school stuff and she was talking about our trip to Volterra this weekend.

That's when Edward overheard us. "What? You're going to Volterra this weekend. Is something wrong?" He sounded really worried. The rest of the table had quieted down to listen to our conversation. Shit I can't tell hum about changing Meaghan, he would think it was too inhumane, and think of me as a monster.

"No, were just going to…visit Aro. He said he wanted to talk to us about something, so he booked us a flight this weekend." He still looked a little worried but he dropped the subject. Now that I'm a vampire I've become a lot better at lying let's just hope the Cullens don't figure that out.

**So I know that sucked but it;s the best I could do for right now.**

**sorry ~Kendall**


End file.
